The Cetras Soldier
by Vaix
Summary: Aerith is a high ranking SOLDIER, Aeris is a flower girl from Midgar. What's the difference? One's a clone
1. Mako

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just my merchandise.  
  
  
  
Warnings: Violence right at the beginning which is more or less repeated throughout the story, the swearing is basic...And Aerith may see out of character, but keep reading...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Makou  
  
Blood and spittle flew from the mouth, the neck twisted and the body falling. Spinal cord severed, bones protruding from the ribcage. Blonde hair turned blood red, blue eyes wide with the shock of the sudden attack, pale flesh ripped open and no longer protecting the woman's body. Over the body she stood, wiping the blood off her weapon. She sighed as the blood was cleaned from the glittering edge of the short sword and flicked her long honey brown hair under her black beanie. There was a sound behind her and she spun around then threw the dagger she held into the man's back. She watched his body fall to the ground the dagger allowing the blood to seep out, she knew she'd killed him. He deserved it. She pushed her brown hair away from her pale face and looked around, her bright green eyes seeing nothing but the darkness of the night around her. A new noise came from behind, she whirled around to come face to face with a man with long silver hair and green glowing eyes.  
  
"You did well Aerith. I will have to tell President ShinRa of your improvement." He said.  
  
"Thankyou Sephiroth. If everyone's dealt with, I should think that we'd be going now. After all, we have to be back before sun rise." She pointed out.  
  
"You are right. We should start going now. Come on. The chocobo's over here." He lead her towards the group of trees where the Golden chocobo was grazing.  
  
He helped her up onto it's back then jumped up behind her. [Ever since I fell off the last time, I have to sit at the front. At least now I get to control it.] Anyone could see she wasn't looking forward to going to back to ShinRa HQ. [Pretty boy Rufus will be there and he isn't my idea of a decent date.] Aerith had only been able to come on this trip with Sephiroth if she went out with Rufus upon her return. The idea made her senses go dull and that was the ultimate sacrifice she had to make. [Oh well...Sephiroth had to make one as well. He had to put up with me for the night and I had proved myself this time, and the next time I went out with him on an assignment, he wouldn't think of me as the same, untrained girl who couldn't do anything, but as a trained SOLDIER!]  
  
"Perhaps not as a trained SOLDIER, but a SOLDIER the same." He said.  
  
Her ego deflated quickly.  
  
"Why do you have to do that? I am allowed to let myself wallow in self-glory for a short time aren't' I?" Her voice filled with anger.  
  
"I don't want your head to get too big for your shoulders...Many others have done that and they've ended up as nobodies that aren't remembered. You are a good fighter and you will continue to be one, provided you don't let your ego get the better of you." He said as he put his hands around her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall off again.  
  
"I won't fall this time Sephiroth. It was only because of your awful riding that I fell off last time. I'll show you how to ride a chocobo!" A hint of cheer and dare could be heard as she spoke.  
  
Aerith urged the chocobo into a sudden run and Sephiroth leant backwards as though falling off.  
  
"Don't do that!" He yelled.  
  
She laughed and pushed the chocobo into a harder run. Every now and then, she would feed it a Krakka Green to keep it's stamina up and was at the water's edge within a minute of starting off. She lead the chocobo around for a while before choosing the path to take across the water. She pushed him off the edge and started towards Midgar. As they rode over the waters, she heard Sephiroth grunt into his PHS.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We're out of range..."  
  
"Oh...Well at least Rufus can't get to us right?"  
  
Her hopes were shattered as the PHS reached its range and began to ring. "Yes?"  
  
After a few grunts he passed the PHS over to Aerith. "It's your dear boyfriend Rufus."  
  
She knew he enjoyed tormenting her, but when it came to Rufus, it wouldn't be tolerated. "You know as well as I do that bastard isn't my boyfriend Sephiroth!" She put the PHS to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh Aerith...Are you alright? I wouldn't want the goods damaged or anything. So are you on your way back? Whereabouts are you both? I could send a chopper out to get you both back safely so you don't have to fight anymore monsters."  
  
A frown of disgust touched her features as she replied unsure of whether or not he could hear such emotions over the PHS, "No. We're fine Rufus. We'll be there soon enough." With that, she hung up. "Gods he annoys the hell out of me."  
  
"He is the president. After all, ShinRa died from a heart attack only a few months ago." Sephiroth pointed out as she gave the PHS back to his gloved hand.  
  
"He's a perverted president. What does he think he's doing ordering SOLDIER around like that? And worst of all! Forcing me to date him!"  
  
"I have heard many stories where you often tease those you love. You certainly seem to talk about him quite an amount..."  
  
"That's just because he's an asshole." She flicked her hair allowing it to escape the prison of the beanie lashing out on Sephiroth. "Just because he's President ShinRa doesn't give him the right to do whatever he wants..."  
  
"Well, ShinRa are rather influential, he has got a lot of power and women would kill to be in your position."  
  
She grunted. "Like that's a great place..." She considered the idea further, "I'd rather be selling flowers on the streets of Midgar Slums then going out with him..."  
  
"Best not to speak to soon Aerith. Always be careful what you wish for."  
  
They arrived at Midgar and to her annoyance, Rufus was there waiting for them at the gate. Her spirits dwindled even further upon spying his blonde hair and blue eyes, the lithe frame hidden beneath those white things he wore. He waited for them to approach and as much as she wished she could just urge the chocobo into a run right away from him, she had to give him a debriefing.  
  
"I trust the mission was successful. Neither of you are hurt I see. Now, I believe you owe me a date Miss Gainsborough."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your meeting again...But I need the Ancient." Hojo slunk up out of the shadows. The thought of spending time with either of them made her stomach churn yet Hojo was a better choice than the wandering eyes of Rufus. "I'll need them both actually." He began off, Aerith and Sephiroth both following closely behind.  
  
"Looks like you got off your date then Gainsborough." Sephiroth taunted from behind her.  
  
"Oh Aerith! I'll change the reservations to tomorrow. Is that suiting to your plans Professor?"  
  
Hojo glanced over his shoulder. "I'll be needing them for far longer than that." He replied before opening the heavy steel doors of his underground laboratory. "Come along you two..."  
  
They followed him into the lab and he indicated to two beds next to each other, which they both climbed onto and lay back. Hojo approached and strapped them down on each wrist, ankle and their foreheads. He walked around the lab chuckling to himself and soon left to gather something Aerith was sure she didn't want to know.  
  
"What do you think he wants us both for?" Aerith asked trying her hardest to look over to Sephiroth, but even her Mako enhanced strength wasn't enough to destroy the grip held by the bonds.  
  
"He'll be increasing our strength and skills. He has done it many times in the past, why do you think the strength of our bonds have increased?"  
  
"I thought it was because of something else."  
  
"At least you're no longer obligated to that date with Rufus."  
  
"That goddamned pretty boy...I swear, if I ever get my hands on him..." Her arms twitched beneath the bonds.  
  
"You've become stronger recently Gainsborough."  
  
She stopped to consider what he had just spoken. "Was that a compliment I heard coming from the mouth of the Great Sephiroth himself? To me? His favourite form of humiliation?"  
  
"I speak what I believe is true."  
  
"I can never understand you." She did her best to shake her head but gave up as the strap rubbed harshly against her forehead. "What could he possible use on us to increase our strength or skills?"  
  
"That my dear, is something I've been working on as of recently. I knew I couldn't put Jenova cells into you so I have created a synthetic form of them so they won't destroy your cells like the last attempt did. As for you Sephiroth, you will receive your usual injections." He chuckled further to himself and began to fill the hypodermic needles with a purplish fluid.  
  
"How do you know that thing'll work for me? After all, I'm a Cetra."  
  
"I have done simple research, taken cells from your body and reacted them with this. It will do nothing to you and will indeed work. Now just relax. There will be a small amount of pain..."  
  
Aeris clenched her jaw as she felt the needle being pushed into her neck. Her eyes closed tightly, her eyebrows knitted together in unmistakable pain. Sweat beads glistened on her forehead as the drug began working almost immediately. She tightened her fists into balls and tried to pull out of the bonds. She heard something like a rip when something else landed heavily on her wrists.  
  
"Not now my sweet Cetra..." Hojo frowned looking at her gentle face.  
  
Her mako coloured eyes opened and she took a deep breath. She saw him move over to Sephiroth holding a needle filled with a similar fluid. She saw out of the corner of her eye Sephiroth flinch as the needle was inserted into his neck then released after the fluid was moved into his bloodstream.  
  
"Now you will both be moved into the cell for observation." He said removing their bonds.  
  
It seemed like a viable explanation to them both. Observation; the word resonated in Sephiroth's ears like alarm bells. Hojo locked the door behind them as Sephiroth figured what Hojo would be observing.  
  
"Hojo! You bastard let me out of here!" Sephiroth ordered pounding with his new strength on the glass walls.  
  
He chuckled again. "Now Sephiroth...You both need your rest. After all, you'll both have a busy day tomorrow." A smirk crossed his face and he pressed a button releasing a sleeping gas. Sephiroth and Aerith both tried to fight the gas' effects but both collapsed on the ground shortly afterwards.  
  
  
  
Cloud opened his eyes to find a pair of emerald green eyes peering into his mako blue. "Are you alright?"  
  
He groaned as he tried to sit up. "Where am I?" He asked discovering he was lying on a flower bed in front of a beautiful brunette looking at him with a smile playing upon her lips.  
  
"You fell into my church. You're on my flower bed." She stood up and offered her hand for him. "My name is Aeris."  
  
"I'm Cloud." He said taking it and pulling himself up onto his feet. He looked around the church after getting off her flower bed trying hard not to crush any more flowers than he already had. "Where are we?"  
  
"This is Sector 6." She smiled. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Oh, yes." He nodded. "How did you get the flowers to grow here? There's almost no sun in Sector 6..."  
  
She giggled a little bit. "Oh, they just grow here. I'm the only one who can make them grow."  
  
"..." He looked at her with the smile upon her face, her emerald green eyes shone with a happiness he couldn't understand, but nevertheless, it was infectious and he soon smiled too.  
  
"Hey...I saved your life. How about a favour?" She teased.  
  
"A favour? What did you have in mind?"  
  
She looked at him, her actions suspicious. "How about...You be my body guard?"  
  
"Body guard?" He frowned then nodded. "Alright then. I'll be your body guard."  
  
No sooner had he said that then the door suddenly burst open and in came the Turk Reno. Aeris hurried to hide behind Cloud. The red headed Turk flicked the red ratty pony tail over his shoulder as his companion joined him.  
  
"Turks..." Cloud hissed ready to draw his sword, but he felt a hand on his realising it was Aeris.  
  
"Move aside Spike. We're only after the girl."  
  
"Cloud..." She whispered in a desperate plea.  
  
Without any further hesistation, he pulled her into the back of the church, the Turks not following immediately after them. "Is there another way out of here?"  
  
"Yeah...Follow me." She began climbing up to the roof.  
  
"We follow them. We have to get Aeris." Reno said before walking over to the flower bed. "Oh, and mind the flowers." He walked across the flower bed crushing several blooms beneath his feet.  
  
"But you -" Rude's protest was in vain as Reno was already closely behind the escaping couple. He shook his head and carefully wound his way through the church trying not to step on the flowers.  
  
Aeris indicated to a leaning pillar and Cloud began to climb, Aeris close behind before she misjudged a chip. She slid backwards and fell screaming for Cloud before she landed in the awaiting arms of Reno who saluted Cloud. "Don't worry Spike, we'll take good care of her."  
  
With that the two Turks left the Church with Aeris trying to punch Reno with her weak fists. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Hojo has to check up on his clones..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Reviews and flames are welcomed. It'll help me decide whether or not to continue with the fic if I get more flames or no comments at all... 


	2. Shooting Star

Disclaimer: Nup. Don't own them. never will.  
  
Warnings: Nothing in particular  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Shooting Star  
  
  
Aerith woke, her head pounding as the memories of the previous day came back to her. She sat up, rubbing her mind trying to ease the painful throbbing from where she figured she'd hit her head as she fell.  
  
"Sephiroth?" She looked around trying to find the pale haired swordsman.  
  
"There's no need to panic Aerith." Sephiroth was sitting further away, his legs crossed, eyes closed, a look on his face that showed he was concentrating deeply.  
  
"Like hell there's not! I may be 8 years younger than you Sephiroth, but I do know when something isn't right." Aerith stood and walked to the door. "Hey! Hojo! Lemme out! I got jobs to do!" She pounded on the glass with her fist. "Ow..." She nursed her painfilled hand. "What is this glass? Superglass or something?"  
  
"Nobody can break out of the cells here Aerith. Nobody." Sephiroth looked to her, his mako green eyes a felection of her own.  
  
"Oh...You're awake now." Hojo limped over to them, Aerith noticing the blood stain on his right leg of his pants. "Good...Good. I have plans for you both. Since I am not sure how well a clone would mate, I have decided that you two will mate and produce a mako/cetra/jenova enhanced offspring."  
  
"You're a sick bastard..." Aerith frowned. "What makes you think that either of us will cooperate?" She turned to Sephiroth who was still sitting on the floor in a relaxed state.  
  
"I need not worry if you wish not to cooperate. How long can you go without food little Cetra?" Hojo taunted.  
  
"As long as I need." Hojo chuckled and produced a small bottle with pale blue gaseous contents. "What is that?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "Chionodoxa. A natural aphrodisiac. Even I didn't think you could stoop THAT low."  
  
He chuckled. "I have to have my offspring. And if neither of you will cooperate, even without food, you will do it of your own free will...Even if your will has been tampered with."  
  
"Sir, the girl is coming." A Shin-Ra soldier saluted coming in.  
  
"Ah...Good...Good..." The soldier didn't move. "You can go now soldier."  
  
"Sir." He saluted once more then turned and left.  
  
"What an idiot. No wonder he's only a rookie..." Aerith shook her head. "So you've got another 'specimen' coming have you? What are you going to do to her?"  
  
"Oh, I think you will find you have alot in common with her Aerith." He noticed the time on the clock sitting on the far wall. "Oh. I have a meeting with Rufus. I'll tell him you send your regards Aerith. I wouldn't want to disappoint your boyfriend now would I? He might shut my lab down. I'll just leave this here..." He put the bottle on the table then left, continuing to chuckle.  
  
"I'll kill him...Right after I've dealt with Rufus..." Aerith sat back down. "Now what?" Her stomach growled.  
  
"I thought you said you could go for as long as you need without food."  
  
"I haven't eaten for four days. And I WAS going out to a resteraunt last night...Except this mad professor seems to think that you'll be 'mating' with me. If you even come within an arms reach I'll have to kill you."  
  
"That is one less thing you have to worry about Gainsborough. I will not be mating with you either." A look of disgust crossed his face briefly.  
  
"Why not? Is there something wrong with the way I look?" She studied herself. "Am I too fat?" She lifted her shirt and pinched her stomach. "Do I have something on my face?" She rubbed her shirt across her face.  
  
"You are an odd woman." Sephiroth shook his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Odd...Ha. What would you know." Aerith sat, her back facing Sephiroth, her arms folded across her chest. "I'm not odd." She turned to face him. "Am I?"  
  
He sighed. "You talk too much Aerith. You should take more notice of what Hojo has done."  
  
She frowned. He pointed to the bottle of Chionodoxa. She looked at it to find the blue vapours slowly seeping into the room. "What are we going to do?!" She stood frantically and bashed against the door.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head watching from afar the petite woman's reactions change from terrified to disgusted. She let her hand fall and began hitting her head against the door instead. "Aerith...Stop beating yourself up."  
  
"Why? It's not like I can do anything anyway..." She continued to let her head hit the door.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "Aerith, though it may offer you little comfort, I do not think that there is anything wrong with the way you look." She wailed and hit her head harder. "What is wrong now?"  
  
"That's all I am...Something that guys think looks good. I am simply a walking thing of sexual desires. Sure, we like to be told we're pretty, maybe some even like the idea that they're the main object of men's erotic fantasies too..." Sephiroth felt a twinge andlooked to the air vent, the aphrodisiac was spreading faster than he thought. "But I don't. I don't like the way the other SOLDIER guys stare at me, the way they grope, their stinking sweaty bodies...It's like I'm a piece of meat...Especially to Rufus."  
  
"You are a SOLDIER Aerith. One of the incredibly few who have made it to First Class ranks. Still, if I had my way-"  
  
"I know what you think of me Sephiroth. I know you think I whine too much, that I talk too much...I just don't cut it in your opinion. I'm not the perfect SOLDIER." She hit her head once more before stepping back. "You know, you can get quite a headache from doing that too long." She walked over to the bed and sat on it before leaning back.  
  
"Aerith-"  
  
"Don't talk to me Sephiroth. I haven't forgiven you yet."  
  
"What did I do this time?"  
  
She rolled onto her side and stared at him as though he'd grown horns. "Never mind Sephiroth. It isn't your fault..." Her mako green eyes closed and she rolled back onto her back.  
  
[Sometimes...I think she might be in my very mind...]  
  
"Aerith...Do you remember your childhood?"  
  
"Ha..." A bitter laugh. "What childhood? My mother and I were taken from Icicle Village by Hojo. That was when he killed my mother. She tried to escape, he shot her. I was kept away from everybody in a cell, the room was so dark and cold, all I remember was the cell how everyday he filled it with some sort of mako-derived oxygenated fluid...I remember I met you in the labs one of those days... You were such a lost little boy. I felt so sorry for you. I could see even then the pain you held in your eyes..."  
  
"Who was your father?"  
  
"I was told his name was Professor Gast."  
  
Sephiroth looked at her. "Gast?"  
  
"Yeah...He was killed..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What about you? Do you remember your childhood?"  
  
"No." Sephiroth sighed and let his head roll back til it stopped against the glass wall he was leaning against.  
  
"Sephiroth..."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Please tell me I'm NOT seeing things..."  
  
He lifted his head and looked at Aerith to find her staring at something. He turned his attention and almost fell(Anime style) upon noticing what it was she was so worried about.  
  
"Let go of me! I have friends who'll come save me!" The girl yelled.  
  
"Ah shut up already." Aerith sumped up and ran over to the door upon hearing Reno's voice.  
  
"Reno-sama!"  
  
"Aerith!" Reno put the girl struggling on his shoulder in the cell then came over to Aerith who stood at the door. "He's got you in here again huh?"  
  
"Yeah... Reno...I don't want to be in here...Let me out. He's trying to get us to..." Aerith indicated with her head toward Sephiroth.  
  
"Oh gods..." Reno looked around for the device to open the door but couldn't find it. "Sorry love."  
  
"Crap...He probably took it with him. Reno...Who is she?" Aerith nodded towards the girl in the cell next to them.  
  
"Her name is Aeris. She's your clone."  
  
"My...My clone?"  
  
"That's what Hojo explained when he told me to get her."  
  
Aerith's head once more hit the door. "Ow..."  
  
"When do you think you'll be out eh love?"  
  
"Oh it's not like you care. You get laid at least twice a day by different women, even if I am your girlfriend."  
  
Reno put his forehead against the door. "Well you're still not giving me any so I gotta get it from somewhere..."  
  
She lifted her eyes and looked at him, a gentle scowl across her face. "Well you more than definately are NOT getting anything til I get OUT of here."  
  
"Don't worry love. I'll have you out soon."  
  
"Oh thankyou Reno. Love ya."  
  
"Love ya too."  
  
As if trained, they pressed their lips against the door at the same time. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and stood approaching them. "Knowing Hojo, he would more than likely be recording this whole process. I would suggest that you leave Reno."  
  
Aerith and Reno broke away from their 'kiss' and looked at Sephiroth. "Later babe."  
  
Reno turned and walked out. "Why do you always have to do that?!" She brought her hand around and slapped Sephiroth across his left cheek.  
  
He caught her wrist and held it tightly. Anger showing in his usual neutral mako green eyes. "YOu are a stupid woman Aerith!" He thrust her hand down and turned away, walking back to his original position.  
  
"Aerith..."  
  
She turned and went across to the 'clone'. "Who are you?" Aerith demanded, putting her hands on the glass.  
  
"Aeris Gainsborough. Flower seller in MIdgar, Sector 7 and 6. Who are you?"  
  
"Aerith Gainsborough. First Class SOLDIER."  
  
"How can you bare to work under Shin-Ra?" Aeris asked in horror.  
  
"How can you bare to sell flowers of all things?"  
  
"Flowers are beautiful, they're a part of the Planet. As a Cetra-"  
  
"As a Cetra, don't you think you should respect the planet by leaving the flowers to bloom and die as the planet desires rather than you cutting them from their life source and selling them? A profit cannot be made off the Planet." Aerith frowned.  
  
"You make such talk of caring for the planet, yet do you not hear it screaming pain whenever another Mako reactor is placed on its surface? When the mako is being sucked from within it?"  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
"Then why do you continue to serve Shin-Ra?"  
  
"Ha!" Bittersweet Aerith's more than well known laugh. "Who do you think protects you from the monsters in the slums? Shin-Ra."  
  
"Shin-Ra put them there in the first place!"  
  
Sephiroth groaned, "Would you both shut up? I am getting a headache from you both talking so much...Not to mention that aphrodisiac over there..."  
  
"Shut up Sephiroth!" Aerith growled. "If you were a little more helpful, I would've been able to get out through the vent and get rid of it. But now that it's in here, I can't!"  
  
"YOu know, I can see why Reno wants you so badly." Sephiroth growled. "Why everyday when he sees you, all he talks about is you..."  
  
Aerith stepped back in shock. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "Never mind." He leant back again trying to shut the two out of his mind.  
  
"Reno's sweet. He acts tough, but he's such a sweetie...He took me onto the plains outside Midgar for the first date. To look at the stars. It was so beautiful..."  
  
"Just like Zack..." Aeris muttered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Zack. My first boyfriend. He's a SOLDIER too. You might know him if you're such a high ranked SOLDIER." A touch of sarcasm touched her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know him. He went to Nibelheim with a few others a while back. Such a womaniser he was... He kept telling me how pretty I was blah blah blah...He was just like the others. NO doubt he went for you. Especially if you're my clone." Aerith looked to Aeris. "You were probably easy meat for him."  
  
"Oh like you can talk...Going out with someone like Reno of all people. Tseng never liked him."  
  
"You know Tseng do you? I suppose he's been keeping tabs on you as Hojo asked."  
  
"No...Not Tseng, he was-"  
  
"Your friend Aeris-chan? Tseng doesn't make FRIENDS. You should get to know the real Tseng."  
  
"Ooh...You're so mean!" Aeris frowned and walked to the other side of her cell and sat on the bed in anger.  
  
Aerith dropped back to her bed and continued to think of Reno and her first date. There had been a shooting star...And she wished against all hopes to be free of Shin-Ra. One day, she would be. She'd wished upon that shooting star and it would come true. She knew it would.  
  
  
  
A/N  
I know...The chapter was a bit lame...Okay. REALLY lame. The next chapter will make up for all your wishes...Even those bloodthirsty ones.  
And don't worry about Sephiroth going mad from Jenova...He will... 


	3. Hojo

Disclaimer: You know the drill...  
  
Warnings: An interesting picture of Hojo...Or, what WAS Hojo  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Hojo  
  
  
Sephiroth sat against the glass wall, his mind caught in a web of thought. He had been meant to go to Nibelheim...But Hojo had wanted him for something else then. He thought of escaping, at one point tried to take his own life...But it never worked. As much as he wished he were dead, he couldn't give up his life. People thought of him as a strict general, but they only ever saw one side of him. Like all other men, he had his wants, needs and desires; however, every time he found the object of his desire, she was surrounded by other men, possessed already. He raised his gaze to find Aerith standing on the bed trying to pry the air-vent out of the wall.  
  
"What do you think you are trying to accomplish by that Gainsborough?"  
  
She turned her head over her shoulder. "Well, as I said before, if I can get this stupid...Fucking...Goddamned vent off! I might be able to get through and get rid of the bottle." She growled in between tugs. "Grr! Is this stuck on with superglue?"  
  
"Something like that. I told you, there is no way to escape these cells."  
  
"There has to be SOME way..." Aerith stooped back to the bed's surface and grabbed the thin sheet then stood up once more tying the sheet around a vent. "Help me with this would you?" She jumped off the bed the sheet in her hands as she approached him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow understanding her intentions and took the offering. Together they began to tug on the sheet. "It's going to rip..."  
  
"We might be able to get the vent out before it rips...It's coming..." Aerith's voice gave away the pre-emptive expectation she thought.  
  
"The sheet will rip before that happens..."  
  
"No it won't!"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "You've always been such a hard head."  
  
He wasn't sure whether she was turning to yell at him or otherwise, but the sheet ripped, the strength with which they were pulling sending them backwards becoming entwined in each other. Aeris laughed from the cell beside them. "You are such a fool Aerith."  
  
Aerith struggled out of the tangled mess and ran over to the wall Aeris leant against. "I swear, if you weren't in that cell, I'd seriously kick that scrawny ass of yours. And look at that, a stick for a weapon? How pathetic can you be?"  
  
"I may not be a fighter but I am capable of looking after myself in the slums."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you can really swat those flies away..." Aerith growled.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head again. He couldn't believe that they hated each other so much, wouldn't you be more interested in your clone? Not trying to bash it to bits? Considering they were almost identical - save for the fact Aerith had mako green eyes and slightly lighter hair, their personalities were exact opposites...Although they both enjoyed bashing the other verbally.  
  
"At least I'm not a whore!" Aeris yelled.  
  
Sephiroth twitched, he saw Aerith practically turn to dust and crumble to the ground. He knew she was not a whore...But there had been some particularly nasty rumours going around Shin-Ra base for a while. Aerith's face turned bitterly serious.  
  
"I swear, I'll get out of this goddamned fucking cell and come over there and fucking kill you!" Aerith grabbed onto the vent with both hands, then continued to walk up the cell walls till her feet were either side of the vent and began to pull like there were no tomorrow.  
  
"You can't get out Aerith. Didn't you hear your other boyfriend over there telling that to you? Or are you just deaf?" Aeris stood cockily with one hand on her pink dressed hip.  
  
"General Sephiroth, is...Not...My...Boyfriend!" The vent flew from its place in the wall and fell with Aerith still attached to the floor. She scrambled up madly, jumped back onto the bed, putting her hands through the vent, and began to pull herself up. "Sephiroth...A hand?"  
  
Without further word, Sephiroth pushed her up and through the vent, Aeris now backing away from the vent and the door. "Now we'll see just how well you can swat those flies..." Aerith growled approaching the door of Aeris' cell. She pressed the button swinging the door open.  
  
Aeris held her staff before her. "You come anywhere near me and I'll let you have it..."  
  
"You think you can hit me with that stick of yours? Like you're any match for a SOLDIER?" Aerith laughed, then like a wildcat, she pounced on Aeris, sending her sprawling onto her back, the rod uselessly lying on the other side of the cell.  
  
With a trained fist, she began to pummel Aeris into a pulp. Blood splattered her fist. Aeris tried to protect herself, but Aerith was too strong. Hojo suddenly entered. "Stop it! You cannot hurt her!"  
  
He ran over to the cell and clicked a collar around her neck. As Aerith pulled her arm back for another punch, Hojo pressed a button on a remote control. She fell backwards with a shriek and tried to claw the collar off. Tears spilling over her lashes. Sephiroth started forward.  
  
"How did you get out of the cell little Cetra?" Hojo quizzed.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Language my dear..." He pressed the button again causing her to curl up in a tight ball. "Now, how did you get out of my cell?"  
  
"Screw you Hojo..."  
  
"How many times do you want to be electrocuted? You know the more you do this, the less strength and life you will have until you finally faint. It is then that I will be able to do what I first wished."  
  
"Get...a life..."  
  
He shook his head and held the button down for a longer period. A trickle of blood began to spill from her eyes like tears. "Tears of blood, there is not much more that you could possibly take little Cetra...What is it that stops you from doing as I ask?" He finally released the pressure on the button.  
  
The blood tears continued to fall as she curled into a tighter ball. She muttered her response so softly that the word was barely heard by even herself, yet Hojo seemed to have heard. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back to the cell with Sephiroth after closing Aeris' cell door. His attention so heavily on Aerith that he didn't notice Sephiroth's masamune being slid out of the sheath ever so carefully. As soon as the door opened, Sephiroth made his attack.  
  
Masamune sliced the air around it before connecting viciously with Hojo's side. A look of shock passed over the professor's face as the blood began to stain his white coat. The blood dripped to the floor, pooling beneath. Sephiroth pushed the blade in further, sickening snaps and the sound of Hojo's muscles being cut to pieces as the blade eventually protruded from the his right. Sephiroth pulled his sword out letting the professor fall to his hands and knees coughing up blood. Even as he gasped for his last breaths, Hojo had enough time to laugh triumphantly.  
  
"What are you laughing about...?" Sephiroth ordered, the tip of his sword nicking the delicate skin near the jugular.  
  
"If you kill me...You kill her too..." Hojo laughed indicating with his eyes to Aerith, the collar still around her neck.  
  
"You lying scheming bastard!" Sephiroth was ready to take his head off at that point if it weren't for the reputation of Hojo being a man of his threatened word.  
  
"That collar is only able to be removed by me!" He choked on more blood.  
  
"Let me ease your suffering..." Sephiroth let his sword take off his lying head, the snaked tongue hanging from his mouth. In a buried hatred, Sephiroth began to hack him to pieces. A part of his bloodied scalp clinging to the cell wall Aeris lay in. She screamed as it trailed down the glass before her leaving a bloodied memory.  
  
His rage finally subsiding, he noticed the blood splattered across the walls. The remains of what had once been Hojo scattered across the floors, walls and equipment on his desks. He looked down to Aerith lying in her bloodied tears. The door flew open and Reno entered, his gun raised.  
  
"What the fuck happened here?" When he saw Aerith on the ground he ran over to her. "What the fuck is this? A dog collar?" He reached out to grab it but Sephiroth threw it away.  
  
"Don't touch it..."  
  
"What, you think this thing makes hers yours now?" He glared at Sephiroth who stared at him in shock. "Oh don't act so shocked. I've seen the way you watch her...I'm just shocked you haven't done anything to her."  
  
"It's something Hojo created..." He saw Reno reach out and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fuck!" His hand snapped back faster than lightning.  
  
"It's electrically charged."  
  
"No shit sherlock."  
  
Sephiroth took a breath and put his gloved hands on the collar and began trying to pull it apart. The electricity passing through his body was incredible, he was amazed Aerith was able to stand the power of it. Then again, she was stronger than she let on. He could see the power surrounding her, taste it almost whenever she was near him...Maybe that was why he let her become as high a rank as she was. He pulled his hands away after a moment longer. This was going to be tougher than he first thought.  
  
"Step aside freak..." Reno ordered standing and aiming his gun for the collar.  
  
"That won't work. It will only take the charged ion particles and convert it to electrical energy."  
  
"It's worth a try..." He pulled the trigger, the bullet exploding from the shaft hitting the metal collar where he had spied a pin. The collar was visibly weakened. "Now try your strength again."  
  
Sephiroth once more put his hands on the collar and began to pull with all his strength. It was a tough metal alloy, almost as tough as his sword...Almost. The satisfying snap echoed through the bloodied room. Reno bent down and scooped the now unconscious Aerith into his arms. Sephiroth stood and began out after them.  
  
"Hey! Wait! You can't just leave me in here!" Aeris bashed her weak fists against the glass.  
  
Reno and Sephiroth turned to face her. "You said before you had friends that would come get you out..." Reno snickered and left.  
  
"But..." Her hopes faded as Sephiroth vanished out the door too. She looked around the room, her stomach queasy. "It's so...I think I'm going to be sick..."  
  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
Aih...Another lame chapter. It wasn't exactly what I had planned, but I PROMISE the next one will be better. I promise upon the great General Sephiroth himself... 


	4. Burning Heat

Disclaimer: Last I checked I owned nothing this successful...  
Warnings: Blood...Slightly Aeris centred...  
Chapter 4: Burning Heat  
  
Reno ducked as another bullet flew past his head. "Shit...That was close." He checked on Aerith who lay beside him propped up against the wall. Sephiroth was a black flash darting back and forth between hiding and attacking their enemies. "Why are they trying to kill us?" He muttered as he changed the ammo. The used shells littered the tiled floor, Reno frowned and snuffed out his cigarette. "Now or never love." He kissed her forehead then spun around and took aim at the final enemy, pulled the trigger and watched as the blood spurted from where the head had once been.  
  
Sephiroth joined them and nodded to Aerith. "She seems better."  
  
"Bullshit. She hasn't changed since the last time you checked on her. Even I can see that and I ain't a super enhanced mako boy like you...General." Reno put his gun back in his holster and stood lifting her with him.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head, closing his eyes so the mako green eyes couldn't peer into the blue opposite him. "It is true that you are not a super enhanced soldier, but nonetheless, you are mako enhanced."  
  
Reno stopped and turned to face him. "What the fuck are you on about?"  
  
"Your father, he used to test the mako on you, he wanted you to be strong."  
  
Reno shook his head, anger filling his face. "You bullshitting fuck." Sephiroth looked almost taken back upon his curse. "You're not afraid to stoop however low you have to are you?"  
  
"Oh there you both are." Heels clicked along the tiles and they turned to find Scarlet hurrying towards them. "General Sephiroth, Reno..." She stopped when she saw Aerith lying in Reno's arms. "What happened to Aerith?"  
  
"Hojo."  
  
"That sick bastard? Come on, we've got to get her cured. You wouldn't happen to have cure-"  
  
"No. Hojo made sure that neither of us had our materia." Sephiroth replied.  
  
"That'd be right. THis way then." Scarlet began to lead them down the hall when a blonde man jumped out holding a sword at them.  
  
"Sephiroth..."  
  
Sephiroth frowned. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Don't try to deny it...At Nibelheim...Five years ago..." The blonde glared at him, grip tightening on the sword. "Release Aeris."  
  
"Aeris?" Reno and Sephiroth looked at each other slightly confused. "This is Aerith."  
  
"Oh, you're the 'friend' she was blabbering on about..." Reno figured.  
  
"Oh yes, I do remember she said something along those lines. 'I have friends who will come to save me'. Something like that ne?"  
  
The blonde looked completely confused now. His sword fell slightly and he put his hand to his temples and rubbed them in a circular motion. Scarlet sauntered forward and the blonde suddenly snapped back to reality, the sword raised equal height to her neck. Sephiroth recognised the sword.  
  
"That is Zack's sword. What are you doing with it?"  
  
"Zack gave it to me."  
  
"Zack died."  
  
"He gave it to me just before he was killed."  
  
There was a scream and everybody's attention was returned to the almost abandoned lab. The screaming continued and they hurried to the lab to find that Aeris was the one screaming...And for good reason. Hojo was moving, groaning as he struggled to stand. Scarlet visibly paled and slipped out of the lab, heels clicking furiously as she audibly ran away. Sephiroth unsheathed his sword while Reno struggled to remove his gun. Hojo stood up as if his body was made of jelly and wobbled around to face them.  
  
"Ah, you didn't go very far..." His eyes were hanging out of his sockets.  
  
Reno felt bile rising in his throat as they were sucked back in like spaghetti. He began to dry reach. "Get a hold of yourself!" Sephiroth ordered as he noticed Reno gagging.  
  
Reno turned, noticing the blonde man looking very confused as he spotted Aeris in the cell screaming her lungs out. He looked from Aerith lying in his arms to Aeris repeatedly. "What is going on?" His face distorted and he covered his face with his hand trying to block everything out.  
  
If Reno didn't know the story behind it, he too would've been completely confused, however, he was able to tell the two apart...Maybe it was just him, who knew. He looked to Sephiroth who looked at Hojo with a face filled with disgust. The blonde rushed over to where Aeris was screaming in the cell. "Aeris, Aeris are you alright?"  
  
She only screamed in response beginning to turn red. The blonde opened the door catching Hojo's attention. "PUt her back! You can't take my specimens away from me!" Hojo hissed, practically slithering over to them.  
  
Sephiroth stuck the sword on his foot stopping him before he went to strike the blonde who was dragging Aeris out of the cell. She was beginning to calm down and the redness was fading from her cheeks. "Cloud? You came to rescue me..."  
  
"I'm your body guard." He explained.  
  
"You won't get away from me!" Hojo hissed trying to attack them while still pinned beneath Sephiroth's sword.  
  
"Hurry up and get out." Sephiroth ordered.  
  
Aeris needed no more reason to leave, after all, scary general, bitchy clone, and freak doctor were enough to leave for her. She began to drag Cloud out when he tugged her back in. He looked again to Aerith who was beginning to stir, shook his head and allowed imself to be pulled out. They ran towards the entrance when Tseng snatched her back. "And where do you think you two are running off to?"  
  
"Tseng! Hojo's a freak!" Aeris' eyes were wide and she was visibly shaken.  
  
Tseng frowned. He looked to Cloud. "Who are you?"  
  
"Cloud Strife. Ex SOLDIER."  
  
"SOLDIER huh?" Tseng studied the blonde before him and was about to say something when a small explosion threw them forward.  
  
Aeris looked in fear as Sephiroth, and Reno came from the smoke coughing and gasping for breath. Aeris grabbed Cloud and dragged him for the stairwell. "Come on...We've got to get out of here now!" They ran as fast as they could to the elevators. They were on the floor above them going up.  
  
"We won't get out this way...Come on..." He dragged her towards the back of the building passed the two men towards the stairs.  
  
"Stairs? But we're on the..."  
  
"No time. Hurry up!" He sprinted down the stairs leaving Aeris to continue staring at them.  
  
It'd take forever to get to the end and by that time...She hurried down at break neck speed not wanting to be put back in the bloodied cell. After the first few flights of stairs, she was leaning against the railing for support. "There's no way...I'm going...To get down...There..." She gasped as she stared down the middle to the neverending staircase's bottom floor...  
  
"Aeris, what's wrong?" Cloud ran up the staircase towards her.  
  
"I can't make it down there..." She answered breathing heavily.  
  
"Here, I'll carry you down." He turned around and bent down for her.  
  
"What?" She turned pink as she realised that he was going to give her a piggy back. "but-"  
  
"Just get on. Unless you want to go back to Hojo's cell."  
  
Aeris clammered on and they hurried down the stairs. After several flights, she noticed that they were slowing particularly. "Cloud, I can walk the rest of the way now..." She tapped him on the shoulder and he slowed further. "DOn't push yourself too hard..." They stopped and he still held her tightly, chest heaving. "Cloud? Are you -"  
  
"Ssh!" He shook his head and she closed her mouth.  
  
"What is it?" She whispered.  
  
"Listen."  
  
They both strained their ears and heard something metallic being dragged across the floor nearby. They both raised their gazes to the stairwell above them. Cloud nodded and they began off again, slowly although Cloud was determined not to put her down for fear that she wouldn't be able to make it again. Aeris turned to look up the stairs they began on their descent down yet another flight of stairs, she saw a black streak coming towards them. She closed her eyes and began to pray. A gentle breeze came up and they were nearing the bottom. The streak gained on them and Aeris pushed him forward. "Cloud! Hurry up!"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" He grunted as he put his foot on the final step. They staggered forward and the black streak passed them and continued forward. Cloud let Aeris down and leant against the railing to catch his breath.  
  
"I guess it wasn't a threat to us then..."  
  
"Not here, but who's to say it won't be in the future?" Cloud frowned.  
  
Aeris' eyebrows furrowed. "Oh don't say such terrible things!"  
  
He turned to look at her in confusion. "It is a possibility. We cannot stay here. Let's mosey."  
  
She smiled at his way of telling her to go. She huried after him, wondering about the three upstairs, whether they had managed to escape...Or were they prisoners? She frowned as she remembered the girl, Aerith her name had been. Aerith Gainsborough, First class SOLDIER. She was told that she was her clone...But...What if Aerith was HER clone? The thought provoked many differing opinions all that clashed with the other.  
  
"Aeris, come on." Cloud called out to her.  
  
"Coming!"  
A/N  
Okay, I know I promised a better chapter...But I realised I hadn't written in this one for ages and well...Never write in the train when you're a zombie. It does evil things. This one was kinda focused more on Aeris and Cloud huh? Well...I promise that the next one won't be predominantly Aeris centred. After all, I have a whole heap of explaining to do... 


	5. Gypsy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this story...  
  
Warning:  
  
- -  
  
Chapter 4: Gypsy  
  
Sephiroth looked to Reno and nodded. They walked into the Shin-Ra vehicles storeroom. Reno found a small blue truck and placed Aerith is the backseat. He studied her bloodied face, then brushed her hair aside. "Don't worry Aerith love, we'll be outta here soon..." He heard her breath deepen and he wondered if perhaps that meant she'd heard him and was sighing with relief. He looked over to Sephiroth who was just putting the keys into the ignition of the motorbike, the hardy daytona. Possibly the one thing Shin- Ra loved more than Sephiroth...Or Aerith if you were talking about Rufus.  
  
"We'll go for as long as we can right?" Sephiroth called.  
  
"Got it." Reno climbed into the front of the truck and looked at Aerith through the review mirror to find her still unconscious.  
  
The two men turned the ignition at the same time, engines roaring to life. They sped out of the storeroom, past the vigilantes who were trying to storm Shin-Ra HQ and out onto the streets. Reno looked at Aerith again with a grin. "We made it love. We're outta HQ!"  
  
Just as everything seemed to be going their way, a large machine began chasing them, several other bikes following. It seemed the bikes were after them, did they want Aerith back? Sent by Hojo or Rufus...Either way, Reno wasn't giving her up without a fight. Just as he pulled his gun out of it's holster, Sephiroth fell back and swung his masamune at the bikers causing them to fall. Sephiroth looked at him. "Just make sure the two of you are alright...I will take care of them..."  
  
Sephiroth continued to take the riders out, although some still managed to managed to catch up with Reno and Aerith, damaging the truck. They eventually reached a dead end and came to a sudden halt. "How the hell are we meant to get down there?!" Reno asked as he saw how far down just happened to be.  
  
The machine stopped just before them. "I suppose we will have to fight this thing before we do anything..." Sephiroth withdrew masamune.  
  
"Well I'll leave that up to you then, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it right? Good...I'll stay here with Aerith and give you back up...Not that you'll need it being the big strong soldier guy right?" Reno nodded and pulled his head back into the truck and saw Aerith sitting up. "Aerith love...You're alright!"  
  
She stared at him blankly then blinked twice without saying anything.  
  
"Aerith?"  
  
She reached out for him and grabbed him by the neck tightly. "Pitiful poor mortal human...Let me ease your suffering..." She began to squeeze, crushing his windpipe.  
  
"Aerith...The hell are you doing?" He managed to choke out.  
  
"You are all the same, you act as though you are stronger than us, create viruses that can kill us...But you are so weak, so easily crushed...Devolution of our species...Created you, the failures, the diseases of the planet. Humans are a disease on the Earth...One that we will destroy..."  
  
Just as Reno could've sworn his neck was about to be crush, she dropped her hand and fell sideways back onto the seat. Reno stared at her, his eyes wide, heart pounding as was his head. "What the hell just happened...?"  
  
-  
  
Cloud and Aeris finally made it back to Sector 7 entrance which was filled ith garbage. When he found his way throught the mess on the groudn around him, he wasn't met by Tifa or Barrett, but by the look from Marlene whowas sitting in the slide in somewhat safety. Cloud frowned.  
  
"Where's Tifa and the others?" He asked.  
  
"They went to attack HQ about three hours ago..." Marlene replied quietly.  
  
"Crap..." Cloud turned to Aeris. "You stay here with Marlene...I'm going back for the others."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do you want to get caught by Hojo again? Then stay here!" Cloud turned and ran out the bar and back towards HQ, when Aeris joined him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I won't get caught by Hojo. I can help, trust me..."  
  
-  
  
Tifa leaned heavily against the wall and kicked it. "Damn...I don't think we're going to get out of here any time soon...How did they know we were coming?"  
  
"Ask da cat...He knows 'nuff..." Barrett turned to look at Red XIII who was lying on the floor beside the far wall while Barrett sat on the bed. "We shoulda waited for Spike."  
  
"What's done is done and can't be undone..." Tifa sighed. "I wonder where Cloud is...I hope he's okay..."  
  
"Tifa? Is that you?"  
  
Tifa stood in a hurry and came over to the door. "Cloud?"  
  
"Tifa! Just a second and I'll have you out...Is Barrett in there with you?"  
  
"No...I'm stuck with da cat..."  
  
"I am not a cat."  
  
"Well you got four legs, ears and a tail...Ya look like a cat ta me..."  
  
Cloud ran over to the dead guard and grabbed the keys then opened Tifa's cell then gave the keys to Aeris who opened Barrett's cell. Tifa came out and gave Cloud a hug. "We weren't sure what happened to you. You just fell off the bridge and voom...You were gone...At least you're alright." She saw Aeris and turned to her. "I haven't seen you before...I'm Tifa." She held out her hand for Aeris who took it with a warm smile.  
  
"Aeris Gainsborough." She turned the key and Barrett was finally released from the cell. Barrett and Red joined Cloud - who was more than slightly startled at Red.  
  
"Yes, most people find it incredible that I can talk."  
  
Aeris and Tifa faced each other. "Cloud's been really worried about you ever since Marlene told him that you were here." Aeris stated.  
  
"Marlene!" Barrett wailed. He fell to his knees and let his head droop.  
  
"Don't worry...She's safe. I took her to my home before Cloud and I came here."  
  
Barrett's head came up again and he looked at Aeris with a wry smile. "Whoever you are...Thanks."  
  
"Aeris Gainsborough, flower seller from the slums."  
  
"Great, now that we know each other shall we move on from here?" Red asked somewhat impatiently from the exit.  
  
-  
  
Sephiroth finally lowered the hardy daytona down onto thegrounds outside of Midgar then turned to face Reno and a slightly woozy Aerith. She put a hand to her head and groaned. "I feel like I got hit in the head by a baseball bat..."  
  
"The effects of posession are something like that as I read." Sephiroth stated as he threw his leg over the bike.  
  
"Now seriously, what's the point of having that thing when there's three of us and you'll be lucky to fit two on that thing...Shit man...What sort of twisted head do you have?" Reno shook his head and looked to Aerith who was rubbing her eyes. She had no memory of attempting to strangle him but she did have memory of before she passed out.  
  
"Well...How about I ride and you two follow?" Sephiroth turned the handle letting the engine roar to life. "I'll meet you both in Kalm..." With that, he sped off.  
  
"He's such an asshole. The rank of general has obviously gone to his head." Reno cursed him.  
  
"He's always like that..." Aerith sighed then turned to face him. "Ya know, I'm sorry for attempting to strangle you back there..."  
  
"S'alright love, you weren't yourself."  
  
"Still...I should've been able to fight it whatever it was..." She frowned and set her jaw.  
  
Reno put his hands on her shoulders. "You're strong, but not everybody can fight everything..."  
  
She smiled at him then stood on her toes and kissed him. "Come on. We've got nowhere else to go...We may as well just go to Kalm...Looks like you could use some rest..."  
  
"That's a nice way of sayin I look like shit love..."  
  
She grinned again and began to push him towards Kalm. "Well you know me...I'm just such a nice person..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Author's note: Well...It's been quite some time since I wrote something in this...Well fanfiction.net anyhow. Ehehe ^_^;; Gomen minna. It wasn't planned. I just had stuff to do. So, I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I'm in the middle of assessments and stuffs at the moment so hey...  
  
But at least I got something done. And since I'll be outta college by next week...Even better. I may even end up finishing this story by early next year...WOn't thatt be awesome ^_^  
  
So, I hope I didn't disappoint too much with this chappie...There'll be more to come...  
  
Did you pick up the first coming of Jenova in the story so far? Hehe...Keep a sharp eye out...There's lots of hints being dropped...Of course none quite as obvious as this chapter's one...But the next lot'll be subtle....  
  
Arigatou Minna! 


	6. Wanted

Disclaimer: I own about as much of Square as you do...Just like I own a tree that grows money...  
  
Warnings:  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 6: Wanted  
  
Sephiroth reached Kalm within two hours of setting off for it. It wasn't too far from Midgar which was good in that respect...However, he certainly began to wish it were further away than Wutai. When he entered, there were whispers from the townspeople as he moved toward the Inn. Eyes darting around looking at each in turn, a frown creased his face.  
  
"It is him. Definately..."  
  
"Then where's the other two? The turk and the female soldier?"  
  
Sephiroth turned and faced the two women who were whispering between themselves quietly, yet loud enough that Sephiroth wondered why they didn't simply use megaphones to talk to each other. "WHat are you talking about?"  
  
THe two women clutched each other as Sephiroth's gaze bore into them. "Nothing sir...General Sephiroth sir..."  
  
His frown deepened as he entered the Inn without a sound and noticed the chatter died.  
  
[Something is happening here...]  
  
"Can...Can we help you General?" The Inn keeper stuttered nervously.  
  
"I would like a room for tonight." Sephiroth replied with his right elbow on the counter while he let his eyes wander the room around him studying the other guests at the Inn.  
  
"Are you...Alone or expecting others?"  
  
That was it. He turned to face the Inn keeper. "What have you heard?"  
  
"N-nothing...I don't understand what you're talking about General..."  
  
Sephiroth barely had to do anything bar lower his head and narrow his eyes at the man who began to sweat under his gaze. "I will ask once more. What have you heard?"  
  
The Inn keeper began to shake and the other guests began to leave silently as if expecting a slaughter. Finally, he caved in and began to tell everything to Sephiroth like a crying baby.  
  
-  
  
"This is definately not my idea of fun." Aerith groaned. Her stomach followed suit, "And I still haven't eaten from a week ago...I"m so hungry..."  
  
"Didn't you have something to eat while on that mission with Sephiroth love?" Reno asked having a bit of a yawn and a stretch before shifting his position on the grass against the rocks.  
  
"Do you have any idea about the kind of food that place had? I would've preferred to eat worms." She frowned. "And then there was the idea of being taken to a resteraunt when I got back, even if it was by Rufus...Food's still food." SHe too yawned and leant against Reno's shoulder.  
  
"Ya know love, it ain't so bad here...At least there's some sunlight...And it doesn't smell so bad here either...NOthing like Midgar...The smell of grease and metal..."  
  
"I didn't mind the metal smell..." She raised her face to him with a cheeky smile. "There was always your smell too..."  
  
Reno frowned. "I don't smell." He grinned. "At least not that bad."  
  
"You smell like you and that's all that mattered." She laughed and he joined her.  
  
The day began to fade to night and she sighed. "Do you remember our first date?"  
  
"Yeah, I took you to the plains just outside Midgar and we looked at the stars...You wore a blue dress that reached your knees and a grey jumper. It was the first time I saw you with your hair out."  
  
Aerith smiled. "I can't believe you remember all of that...I didn't even remember what I wore..." She sighed. "Remember the shooting star?"  
  
"Yeah, I made a wish..."  
  
"So did I..." She looked at him again. "Did your wish come true?"  
  
"Not just yet...But I think it will..." Reno shifted his gaze down to Aerith. "WHat about you love, your wish come true?"  
  
She nodded shyly. "I think so...I guess I'm not exactly sure..."  
  
"What was it? Maybe I can help you with figuring out whether or not it's come true..."  
  
"Or maybe not." She grinned and pulled Reno's arm closer and let her eyes close.  
  
Reno continued to stare into the distance when he heard what sounded like the Hardy Daytona approaching. Aerith must've heard it too as she sat up with a curious frown and looked around. "Is that the hardy daytona?"  
  
"Sounds like it love..." Reno stood to see if there were lights that would indicate whether or not it was him.  
  
There was a click and Aerith stiffened and stood beside Reno, the coldness of a metal barrel against her back. "Well this is definately not our day now is it?"  
  
Reno's eyes narrowed and he stared into the night sky. "No it definately is..." He let the nightstick extend and shock the one behind them allowing Aerith to turn and punch them sending them to the ground.  
  
There was a sudden attack from the side, a female jumped at them, she was a martial arts expert, she and Aerith took each other on, matching each other blow for blow. Although Aerith may have been mako enhanced along with synthetic jenova cells in her body, the woman she faced had obviously been training practically since she was able to stand, it showed in her strength and style.  
  
Reno just managed to dodge a sword being swung at him then cast pyramid around the sword's owner. "Ha, get out of that."  
  
What sounded like a growl made him spin around in time for what appeared to be a lion jump onto him. The nightstick was knocked from his hand and skittered across the grass against the dirt and rocks. "Now ain't this when ya wish ya had psychic powers?" He tossed the lion off and stood prepared for battle when the lion ran into the pyramid of light shattering it. "Well crap."  
  
The man with the sword and the lion stood beside each other in a battle stance. "COme on, ain't this unfair? Two against one?" Either they hadn't heard him or ignored him as they began to advance. "I have no weapon so I don't know what's goin on in those messed up heads of yours...Why would you attack someone who's without a weapon?" While he was talking he had taken his gun out of the holster and held it at them causing them to stop. "Next time I say to stop, maybe you will..."  
  
"Your gun is empty, it will not fool us..."  
  
Reno frowned and narrowed his eyes then threw the gun and began running for his nightstick, the lion reached it first. "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you think you'll acomplish by attacking us?" Everybody's attention was diverted to Aerith and the female fighter.  
  
"Drop the weapon and we'll spare your lives." The voice followed by a click letting them know there was a gun.  
  
"Please, if you attempt to hit me, you'll only end up killing your friend here...And she's so pretty I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose her..." Aerith stroked her face and let the knife nick a little skin at her neck. Her leg was scissored around the brunette's to stop her from moving, her strength overpowering her agility.  
  
"Perhaps I might, but I"m sure a magic user will hit you."  
  
"I suppose so, but then you must consider the type of magic you'd be using, after all, these rings and bands are so popular lately..."  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Ooh...toasty..." Aerith grinned and threw the brunette towards the voice she recognised immediately. "SO Aeris, you're trying to kill me now are you?"  
  
"Who...Who are you?"  
  
"My gods...Reno, come over here..."  
  
Reno grabbed his electro mag rod and joined her. "Maybe I should sshed some light on the subject eh love?" He voiced a fire spell casting light around them.  
  
They saw their attackers grow more confused upon seeing them. They turned to face Aeris then Aerith repeatedly. "Wh...What's going on?"  
  
The blonde man Reno and Aerith recognised as Cloud lowered his sword. "So you got out of Midgar already..."  
  
"Hey, they're the two that were on that wanted poster right?" Tifa asked looking closer at Aerith. "You're quite a martial artist." She smiled. "But I guess that's to be expected from SOLDIER."  
  
"No, I've only done a month of martial arts training. I prefer the sword over no weapon."  
  
"We should be going now, we're expected somehwere...See ya." Reno winked at them and he turned, Aerith joining him.  
  
"Hold it!" Cloud started for them but Reno voiced his fire spell lighting the grass between them causing him to start back.  
  
"Now, I'm sure we'll see you all another time...So until then." Aerith blew them a kiss and winked. "I hope to fight you again someday...You're a worthy opponent." She called.  
  
"My name is Tifa!"  
  
"Very well Tifa." She nodded and Tifa returned her nod and the two disappeared into the night.  
  
Barrett slumped to the dirt, "Now what was the point of fighting them again?"  
  
"I can't believe she took you out with one punch..." Aeris giggled. "You always seemed too strong for that."  
  
Cloud looked at Tifa who was navigating her way over the rocks to the other side of the firey grass. "Tifa? What are you doing?"  
  
They all turned to face her. "I'm getting past the fire, I don't intend on waiting til it's burnt itself out." She replied as she jumped down onto the grass on the other side. She looked to where Aerith and Reno had walked off then back to the others. She knew she should stay with her friends, with Cloud, Barrett, Red XIII and Aeris, but she wanted to go with Reno and Aerith, there was just something pulling her to them...  
  
"Tif?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I...I'm sorry!" She turned and ran after Aerith and Reno.  
  
Although she had no idea where they were headed, she ran after them. It was insanity perhaps that drove her to the extent of chasing after them. Going through the rocks and the heat from the fire would have been enough for her usually, but she had to get to them, she just had to. It was like an invisible rope that tightened around her and pulled her towards them...  
  
Two figures appeared before her, it could've been anybody...But she knew it was them. "Wait!" She yelled.  
  
In shock, they turned around and saw Tifa running after them, dirt covering her face a few grazes on her legs. Aerith's eyes widened then returned to normal with a gentle smile on her lips. "Wait..." Tifa reached them and took a few breaths then composed herself. "I want to come with you."  
  
"You want to come with us?"  
  
"Yes." TIfa nodded definately.  
  
"Even if it means getting chased by ShinRa?" Reno quizzed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even if it means you have to get ready to leave without anything of your belongings except yourself?" Aerith added.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even if it means that you are stuck with us for the rest of your life?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even with Sephiroth?"  
  
Tifa swallowed thickly. An awkward pause and silence passed between them. Sephiroth...She'd met him 5 years ago...And there was no way to forget what'd happened then...But it was the past, she had to forget it...She wasn't about to let a general get in the way of the feeling she had..."Yes."  
  
Aerith smiled and held her hand out for her. "I'm Aerith Gainsborough. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Tifa Lockhart. Good to be here." They shook hands and Reno rolled his eyes.  
  
"COme on you two, we've gotta get to Kalm before Sephiroth decides to go psychotic on us..."  
  
"Oh yeah...Definately don't need another lecture from him...Maybe you were right, the rank of General has gone to his head..."  
  
Tifa followed them, feeling content for some reason. She felt more at home here than with Cloud and the others...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Author's Note  
  
So, there's another li'l twist in the story...Who can predict where it's going?  
  
So there you go, that's chapter 6 finished, now chapter 7, there's probably going to be a little bit more about CLoud and the others...Although there might not be, after all, I just start typing and see where I end up...Ehehe ^_^;; So, stayed tuned for chapter 7 then...Hopefully it'll be up before the end of the year...there might even be a li'l side story for christmas...So you'd better come and read it ^_^  
  
Arigatou...  
  
Oh, and if there's any pieces of Jap in here and you feel pissed off at it and such, cause nobody speaks like that, I do. I write something like I speak, I throw bits of french, jap, russian...anything into my sentances, so please don't go psycho on me ne? *begs* I just write how i speak... 


End file.
